Fun and Games
by NoodlesRamin
Summary: Trowamadness and a bit of fun!


It's all Fun and Games.  
Solitary Dragon ----------------

"You know what they say...It's all fun and games until..." the dark brows of pilot 05 furrowed in concentration, as he went about his task of sorting bandages; wearily eyeing the mess his comrade had made of yet another safe house. But how safe can a Safe House be, if you're sharing it with the self proclaimed, "God of Death".

"Yea, yea Wufei! It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye. Well geez! It's not like I maliciously and meticulously, hmmm I kinda like those words, they were on the same page in the dictionary. Why are you looking at me like that Wufei? I know what you're thinking! Duo Maxwell and 'a dictionary' highly unlikely but I was looking for a word that best described what I was about to do and calling my plan "Revenge of the Shinigami" just wasn't cutting it."responded Maxwell sagely.

"Enough ALReady MaXWell! This is the last time I play nurse maid, because of you and your half baked schemes of revenge!" the Chinese youth, seethed at his patient on the couch.

"HALF BAKED!" Duo's frail arms shot into the air," MY PLANS are Genius! There is -"

"Look I don't really care about all that!" Wufei interjected, tightening his now loose pony tail. "What have I ever done to you to deserve this...this Injustice!"

Sitting well away from the carnage and casualties on the other side of the room was Heero, busy as usual on his laptop. Indifferent to the domestic squabbles going on around him, unless prompted to intervene for the sake of sanity and silence. Sometimes it was amusing to watch the on going verbal tennis between Wufei and Duo, back and forth they went, on and on...and other times, it wasn't all that amusing; like right now...but never being one to surrender territory, Heero threw a meaningful glare over his shoulder at the pair by the couch before resuming his work.

"LOOK WHAT you did! Wuffers! You've made God of Eternally tight Spandex upset!"

"Listen you! Soddy HEAD!" screeched the oriental teen.

"GOOD LORD Wuffers That's NEW! Did you sit and think that one up all by yourself?"

Tempers flared arms frailed, legs tangled and in an instant the world turned upside down, at least for Wufei; who lay stunned under the triumphant Shinigami!

"EAT THAT Wufei! You're supposed to be the one with more hand to hand COMBAT SKILLS!"

"INJUSTICE!" Wufei bellowed," You had an unfair advantage!-"

"WHAT SORTA ADVANTAGE WAS THAT? I WAS LAYING DOWN! I'm injured and I'm not moving what kinda advantage did I have! You're ALWAYS MAKING EXCUSES!"

Quatre lay still after having been carried upstairs by Trowa, following the "ordeal" with Duo and his haywire prank.Trowa lazily went about discarding Quatre's sullied clothes before Duo's booming voice carried upstairs, disturbing the pair.

Trowa's forehead creased as he looked over at the blond laying prone on the bed, Quatre's expression wrought with pain. The constant bellowing from the two downstairs had robbed poor Quarte of any hope of sleep. Beneathe his cool veneer Trowa was upset; Duo in his immaturity had set in motion another scheme, but had snared an unsuspecting Quatre in the process. It could be passed off as an accident. Quatre wasn't seriously hurt, just a little sore as he kept insisting; half in an attempt to appear brave, when it really hurt and to pacify Trowa. Finally done with Quatre's clothes, Trowa sat at the edge of the bed, silently inquiring as to what else he could do to ease Quatre's discomfort. An easy smile graced Quatre's face but before he could thank Trowa, the bellowing of Duo and Wufei which had died down, surged up again. It was at that moment, when Trowa's hand withdrew from his own and Trowa stood with his head facing the door; that Quatre knew something was going to happen...

Wordlessly exiting their bedroom and slowly descending the stairs; Trowa's presence causing no ripple in the living room where Shinigami and one Chang Wufei were locked in battle. Masked in darkness, Trowa's face remained obscured in shadow, all but his stock of brown hair visible. Duo's headlock on Wufei slipped as he caught sight of Trowa, that moment's hesitation was all it took...a brightly colored throw cushion solidly connected with Duo's head, catching him full in the chin, the force of the impact caused his braid to unravel and he went sprawling onto the Turkish carpet beneath him. His sea of hair spread around him; as the God of Death ceased to be apart of the land of the living. His eyes fluttered closed, hardly registering what had happened. Clasping a second throw cushion in his hand, Trowa set his sights on Wufei. Wufei look dumbfounded, with his mouth widely gaping before he too met his fate...a sickening thud could be heard as he went down and a hail of thundering blows came raining down on him. Trowa continued to pummel Wufei into the Couch until he fell off onto the ground with his arms raised to protect himself from the onslaught. Wufei's screams could be heard down the block as he unsuccessfully tried to shield himself...Heero sat transfixed, unable to aid either of his fallen comrades; but seeing Trowa in such a state, reaffirmed his decision to stay out of it. Although confident in his own abilities, Heero never saw the heavy arms pilot this enraged and wielding pillows no less errr throw cushions...in the blink of an eye it was over.Trowa did not retreat but simply blended into the shadows and again ascended the stairs.

"...It's all fun and games until someone gets pissed off..."

I completely forgot about until someone sent me a review so now I'm going to get back at it and try to improve my writing...well after 5 years I better have! lol Yea I started this account in 2001! lol see ya later! 


End file.
